


Thrill

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [33]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Hazuki Nagisa, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Prompt Fic, Roller Coasters, Silly, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Nagisa drags Rei on a rollercoaster.[Prompt 33 – Thrilled]





	Thrill

“This is going to be terrible,” Rei says, flinching as a staff member locks his overhead harness in place.

Nagisa grins. “Come on, think positive thoughts. It’ll be awesome.”

“Yes, but you like thrill rides. I don’t.”

“To be fair, you said that about swimming,” Nagisa says, and they know they’ve got him there.

Rei tilts his head, looking odd without his glasses on. “Fair point. But if I hate this, I’m not going on another ride.”

“Deal,” Nagisa says, giving his hand a squeeze before grabbing the handgrip on their harness again. The ride shifts and the staff get off of the platform. “Oh yeah, here we go, Rei!”

Rei grimaces, and the ride begins to move. The row of carriages moves, picking up speed as it rushes along the track, and Rei screams. The ride moves faster and faster, pushing Nagisa’s hair off of their forehead as the G-force kicks in. They scream too, but theirs is a scream of delight, loving the speed and the forces and the wind rushing through their hair.

Rei screws his eyes up and Nagisa keeps their wide open, eyes watering as they watch the scenery flash by, so fast they can see everything at once. They whoop and scream and yell, amazed by the speed of this rollercoaster. Beside them, Rei keeps screaming, utterly terrified.

When the ride slows to a stop, Rei gasps for breath. Nagisa smiles, adrenaline still pulsing through them. The pair get out of the carriage and onto the platform, and Rei stumbles.

“Whoa, okay there?” they say, grabbing his arm.

“I think so,” Rei says, putting his glasses back on. “Now, I’m going to sit down. Are you going again?”

“Nah, I’ll sit with you a while,” Nagisa says, giving Rei a kiss.

Rei smiles weakly.


End file.
